The Flight Of Hearts
by shadow of eyes
Summary: I looked behind me to see a set of white wings with flecks of silver in it. They tucked in closer to my back. My god...they're mine. I control them. They're my wings! How did this happen? And who are these kids? Where is Kairi and Riku? Join Sora as he adventures on with new friends, enemies, and powers. (I do not own, Maximum Ride or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did!)
1. A New Kind of School

**Chapter 1: A New Kind of School**

**SORA**

Ow, My head. What the hell hit me?

I slowly began opening my eyes.

I was in a medium sized cage that sickly smelled of anesthetic.

I looked out of the holes of my cage, to see more cages everywhere.

Inside were kids, and animals.

I said aloud, "What the hell is this place?"

I looked to the cage on my left to see what looked like a small kid with gills coming out of his throat.

It collapsed to the ground and wheezed until, it just stopped moving all together. It eyes went blank.

My god...

That poor kid...

What did they do to you?

A man walked up to my cage and knelt down. He turned his head to the cage with the to my left.

He grumbled, "Dam, another one dead. We have to get the lungs working right."

He turned around and said, "Grab the unmodified specimen, he up next for the graft."

A huge man with a tank top walked over to my cage.

He gave an eerie smile and said, "Welcome to the school little man."

He picked my cage up and began walking me out of the room.

I looked up and asked, "What's going on? Where are my friends? What happened to that little kid?"

He smirked and said, "Shut up kid. I'm only going to say this once, your are newest little project and as for your friends, you'll never see them again. As for that experiment, it could breath air so it suffocated to death."

I stare up at him in complete horror and said, "And why is that I can never see my friends again?"

He growled at me and his face shifted to that of a wolf. He voice grew deeper, he bared his teeth and he said, "Because either one of two things is going to happen today."

"Either you die on the table or you survive and live in this cage while we study you till the day you die."

I sat back in horror as I heard that.

I looked at him and asked, "What the are you?"

He gave a creepy laugh and said, "I'm an eraser, meaning if you don't behave, I get to rip you to shreds and burn the remains. Like you never existed."

I tucked to the other side of the cage.

My god, he's a monster.

A real monster.

This guy make the heartless and nobodies look timid.

I saw the lock dangling near my head.

I raised my hand and tried to summon my keyblade, but it wasn't coming.

What's going on? Why can't I summon my keyblade?

The creature looked down at me and said, "Well, here we are. Welcome to the Angel Experiment."

He opened the door. The was a room filled with all kinds of medical equipment. I the center there was a metal table with long black straps on it.

The smell of anesthetic seem to emanate from this room, but also another smell. To me it smelled like fresh blood.

There was three other people in the room, all wearing lab coats.

The man with glasses looked at the eraser and said, "You can set him down."

The eraser dropped the cage. My head banged against the top.

The man yelled, "Careful you idiot! Don't kill the specimen."

My vision got blurry and my world went dark.

* * *

I woke up back in my cage, with a searing pain on my back and a stinging though out my entire body.

I lifted my head up to see they had taken my clothes and put me in a hospital gown.

I slowly got up feeling the pain with every movement. "So you're awake. Took you long enough, you've been out for nearly a week."

I turned to see that six new cages sat next to mine.

I turned my head to the one with the teen with blonde hair and a wind breaker.

She smiled and said, "It's ok, we not going to hurt you."

I looked at her still feeling the sniging pain through my body, and said, "Who are you, and what did they do to me?"

She pointed behind me. I turned my head expecting to see someone behind me but...

I looked behind me to see a set of white wings with flecks of silver in it.

They tucked in closer to my back.

My god...they're mine.

I control them. They're my wings!

I have freakin' wings! How the hell did they do that?

She smiled said, " I'm Max and you just became an "O-so infamous" bird kids or as we like call them avain Americans."

I looked at her and responded, "Bird kids? What do you mean?"

She and the rest of the group unfolded their wings from their backs. Each one differnt from the rest.

I stared in complete awe.

The small boy with blonde hair said, "The whitecoats put 2% avain DNA into each of us before we were born, making our bones lighter, matabolism faster, tall, and have wings. By the way flying is the coolest thing in the world."

"WE CAN FLY!?" I said aloud.

He nodded and said, "But not in here, for obvouis reasons."

I looked at them and said, "But, I wasn't born like this. So how did they do this to me?"

Max looked at me and said, "Looks like found a way to give you avain atturbute through a series of operations. I suprised you survived, let alone kept you sanity."

The one with black hair and wings looked at me and said, "What's your name kid and what's your story?"

I looked up at him and said, "My name is Sora. My story is kind of hard to explain, let alone believe."

The little blonde girl with the pure white wings looked at me and said, "Your from another world right? And you came here with your friends Riku, and Kairi. You and your friends came here to help, but the whitecoats picked you up and you have no idea how long you've been here."

I stared at the blonde girl who smiled at me, and said, "How did you..."

Max smiled and said, "That's Angel, she can read minds. The blonde boy is Gasman, and is Angel's brother. The dark complected girl is Nudge, our chatterbox who seems to be on mute."

I looked at Nudge and she waved at me.

Max continued, "The strawberry blonde guy is Iggy. He's blind though he doesn't act like it. Finally the one with black hair and wings is Fang."

Max leaned back and said, "Well we better get ready. They'll be coming soon."

I looked at her and asked, "Coming to do what?"

She replied, "What whitecoats and erasers do best."

"Tourure us with experments."


	2. The Rescue

**Chapter 2: The Rescue**

**RIKU**

"This is the place." I said as I hid behind the boulders with Kairi.

She nodded and said, "The King, Donald, and Goofy should be here any minute."

She gave a shiver and said, "Something about this place creeps me out."

I nodded and said, "So I'm not the only one."

We stared over the boulder looking at the two guards. They each held a gun in hand.

I heared a beep on the com-links the king gave me.

I said quitely, "King Mickey we think found where they took Sora, but it guarded heavily."

He said through the com-link, "That not good. You two will have to go in without us, a party 5 would get noticed fast. Plus this place isn't a good spot for sword or should I say key fighting."

Kairi looked down a com-link and said, "Sora has been gone too long, we need him back. Now. I wish we could have found him sooner."

The King replied, "As do I, but these guys cover their tracks good. My question is why take him in the first place?"

He sighed, "Then good luck to you, we will have the gummi parked we you are now. Find Sora, make sure he's alright and get out of there."

I turned the link off.

We looked at each other and nodded.

We both summonded our keyblades to our hands.

Kairi looked at me and said, "Look what I've learn from Sora."

She pointed her keyblade at them and yelled, "Lighting!"

Two bolts of lighting struck down the guards knocking them out.

I looked at her and said, "Nice."

I walked by one of the guards, notice a tattoo on the back of his neck. It was an expiration date, why would a guy get an expiration date as a tattoo?

We quickly made our way into the door of the compound.

Inside there a single hallway leading to an elevator.

We got in and I pressed the button for the basement.

I smirked and said, "If you had to hide something, either the attic of the basement would be the best place to hide it."

When the elvatator door opened we saw thousands of cages, most of them with kids in them.

Kairi said, "What are they doing to these kids? This is horrible. Oh Sora..."

She let a little tear roll down.

"Kairi? Riku? Is that really you?" I heard the fimiuar voice but all scatchy and ruff.

We ran to the cage the voice came from to see Sora badly beaten and in a hospital gown.

Kairi cried, "Sora! Your alive!"

He gave a weak smile. His hair had grown a lot and covered most of his face, he looked taller and thiner too since we seen him last.

"Thank god you come. Get me out of here before the erasers show up."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are erasers?"

He said, "They put me in here. I'll explain later."

Kairi looked at the lock and said, "This is locked. Why didn't you use the keyblade?"

He shook his head and said, "It wouldn't come to me, not while I'm hurt like this."

He showed us the huge burns and cuts on his arms and legs.

Kairi looked at him in horror and asked, "What did they do to you?"

He looked up and said, "I'll explain later, but right now, I would really like out of here."

I busted the lock with the bottom of my boot and the door opened.

Sora stepped out showing that he was nearly a foot taller than me.

Kairi hugged him and he said, "Easy! That kinda hurts."

She smiled and said, "Sorry."

I looked at him and said, "This is so not fair. You get captured for six months and grow insanely tall."

Sora eyes grew big. "Six...months..."

He looked at me and said, "I've been here longer than, I've known."

Sora looked at the cages that were next to him and said, "Flock, time for a break out."

A teen with blonde hair crawled forward and said, "About time. Let leave before we're missed."

I busted off the locks for the six kids that were locked next to him. They all stepped out. Each one was skinny, tall and where different ages.

The darker complected ger hugged Sora and said, "You were right about your friends Sora. They did come!"

Sora looked at the girl as she hugged him and said, "Still hurts! Please stop Nudge."

She smiled and let go.

The little girl went up to me and said, "Can you free Total?"

She pointed to a small dog. I knocked the lock of and the dog ran into her arms.

"Well, well the piggies got out. Looks like I'm gonna have some fun."

We turned around to see a man who's face shifted to look like a wolf. Seriously, Sora and these kids were kidnaped by werewolves?

The blonde teen said, "Ari, you and your eraser pals might as well give up now."

Ari bared his teeth and said, "Max, you know me better than that. I won't stop until one of us lies on the floor."

Max ran up and kicked Ari in the gut. He flew into the wall where Max picked up a needle and stuck it in his arm.

She smiled and said, "It's not going to be me."

She turned to us and said, "That will probolbly last 10 minutes, so we need to get out of here. Now."

The alarms started going off.

The boy with strawberry blonde hair said, "Well there goes the disapear without a trace plan."

We all got in the elevator.

Max hit the roof button and kicked in the controls.

I looked at her and said, "How are we suppose to get down now? We'll be stuck on the roof."

She smiled and said, "That was we want."

Sora looked at Max and asked, "Up, up and away?"

She nodded and the rest of the group seem to smile.

Why were they smiling? We're going to be trapped on the roof.

The elvatator opened to the roof. Max grabbed me and Sora grabbed Kairi.

The two of them ran as fast as they could with us in hand and jumped off the roof.

I closed my eyes and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

I waited for us to hit the ground.

Kairi yelled out to me, "Riku open your eyes! This is unbelievable..."

I slowly opened my eyes relizing, I wasn't falling.

I was flying.

Kairi was flying.

We were all flying.

We were freakin' flying!

I looked up to see Max with a set of wings 15 feet long, They were like hawk feathers with brown on top and speckled brown going down into the white.

Those kids have wings.

I turned to see who was holding Kairi and Sora.

"Sora..." I said in amazement.

He smiled and said, "This is my first time, I actually got to this. You were right Max, best feeling in the world."

To my suprise Sora was carrying Kairi and flying with his own set of wings.

Kairi smiled and asked, "Sora what happen? Who are these people? And where did you..."

He smiled and said, "I'll tell you when we land, right now we need to get as far away from The School as possible."

He eyes turned to the sky in front of us.

I stared ahead to the world below.

I don't know if we save them, or they saved us but...

I don't want this to end.


	3. Cursed Wings

**Chapter 3: Cursed Wings**

**KAIRI**

****Max guided us down to a cave, where we all landed.

Sora let me go and I turned to him.

He stretched his wings out to full length.

He smiled and said, "This feels a lot better."

Max let Riku down and looked at Sora.

She smiled and said, "Oh yeah, this was your first real flight, not none of that fly as long as you can things they do at The School."

Riku yelled out, "Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

Sora gave a small laugh and tucked his wings in to his back so neatly you wouldn't even think they're there.

He smiled and said, "I miss you guys a lot, but an explination might be helpful to you guys."

We all walked into the cave the two older boys were talking.

I looked at Max and asked, "What are they doing?"

She smiled and said, "That's Fang and Iggy. Iggy blind so Fang is telling him where everything is at."

The two boys made their way into the cave.

The smaller blonde boy picked up some wood and began making a fire.

Max walked to the back of the cave and held up some cans.

The rest of the group and Sora gave a big smile.

She began tossing three cans to each of them.

I looked at them and asked, "What's will all the food? And why so much?"

Max sat down next to Sora and said, "Our matablomisms are really fast. We need about 3500 caliores each day."

I looked at Sora seeing he was really thin maybe he need all that food.

He hapily opened each can and began eating the contents.

After he was finshed he smiled and said, "I haven't eaten like that in a long time."

He looked toward me and Riku and said, "Now down to business. The place we were in is called The School. It's a genetics labs that based in trying to create human hybrids. Max and her friends here were experimented on from the day they were conceived. They put bird DNA into each of them, thus the wings. 98% human 2% bird."

Riku looked at Sora and said, "But what about you?"

Sora stretched his wings out from his back and brought them forward.

He looked down and said, "They did tons of sureries on me. Grafting the wings, improving my hearing and eyesight, proding me with needles everyday to make me like this. I was their first hybrid to survive the operations."

Max spoke up and said, "And even though they count us a sucess they want to lock us up, run more and more test, until we eventually die."

I look at the group of kids sitting around me.

They been doing that to these kids since they were babies.

What kind of monster does that?

The little blonde girl spoke up and said, "The whitecoats and the erasers are the kind of monsters."

I looked at the little blonde girl.

Max turned to her and said, "Angel, you know better than to do that."

She smiled and said, "Sorry Max."

Riku looked at her and said, "What did she do?"

Sora smiled and said, "She read Kairi mind. Right?"

I nodded and said, "But how?"

The blonde boy smiled and said, "Along with being a bird kid, we get these really cool powers. By the way I'm Gasman."

The girl next to him said, "Don't ask why. I'm Nudge and I am really glad to be out of that cage. It doesn't help that I'm claustrophobic, well we all are claustrophobic since we lived in cages for a really long time and..."

Sora laughed and said, "Max was right, your a total chatterbox."

The two boys next to Max waved. "Hi I'm Iggy and yes I'm blind, no I don't have trouble flying, and I am the best dam cook here."

The last boy said, "I'm Fang."

Short, sweet and to the point.

The little dog jumped up and said, "Don't forget me. I'm Total."

A talking dog? Not really that surprising?

I smiled and said, "My name is Kairi, it very nice to meet you."

Riku smiled and said, "I'm Riku."

He did it the same way Fang answered.

Max sighed and said, "Great, another Fang."

The group laughed.

Riku wrist started beeping.

Sora smiled and said, "They know a lot about us too. It's kind of hard to hide something from Angel."

Riku nodded and put his com-link on speaker. "Riku and Kairi are you there?"

Sora responed, "King Mickey!"

The king replied, "Sora! Thank godness your alright."

I said, "Sorry we didn't go to the gummi ship, we had a change of plans."

Mickey sighed and said, "How so?"

Riku replied, "Sora wasn't the only one down there."

The com-link went quite for a while.

He finally replied, "I see. Goofy, Donland, and I will be a your location in the morning."

Sora nodded and said, "Watch the skies."

The link went off.

Max smiled and said, "Well this will be interesting."

Fang got up and tossed some clothes to Sora.

He said, "Here these should fit."

Sora slipped on his pants underneat the hospital gown.

Once the were on Sora pulled of his shirt revealing the series of scars on his torso.

He tucked his wings flat and put on the black t-shirt.

Max smiled and said, "There are slits in the back so you can slide you wings out."

Sora nodded and slid his wings though the the barely noticable holes.

I looked at Sora and asked, "Can I..."

He nodded and pulled his wing up to me. I placed my hands against the arangment of white and silver feathers.

I said, "They're so beautiful."

Riku looked at the group and said, "Since you said you have bird DNA, do you know what birds your mixed with?"

Sora smiled and said, "When we were there Angel read one of the whitecoats minds and said, that they used falcon DNA for me."

Max smiled and said, "Hawk."

Fang said, "Raven."

Iggy said, "Seagull."

Nudge said, "Albatross."

Gasman said, "Owl."

Angel smiled and said, "Swan."

I smiled and said, "That's incredible."

Sora looked at Riku and said, "Hey do you have any potions left?"

I looked at Sora seeing the cuts and scars on his arms.

I looked at the other kids who until now I just noticed that they were in the same condition.

Riku pulled off his bag and held out seven potions.

He smiled and said, "Drink up."

Each member of the group pick up the small bottle.

Iggy opened it and smell it. He held his head back and asked, "What is this stuff?"

Sora smiled and quickly downed the green liquid.

He held up his arm showing his cuts as they glowed green and sealed closed.

Max smiled and said, "Whoa..."

Iggy yelled, "Hello can't see here? What happening?"

Fang shoved the bottled into Iggy's mouth and said, "Shut and drink it."

The rest of them drank it and watched in amazment as there cuts and wounds disappeared.

Sora smiled and said, "Scince isn't the only thing out there. There's magic too."

Nudge jumped up in excitement and said, "That is awsome! I can't belive that I drank something magical."

Sora held out his hand and concentrated.

His keyblade appeared, but strangely different. The keyblade was the kingdom key but the keychain had set of silver wings on it.

Gasman looked at it and said, "That's what you were talking about right? The keyblade."

He nodded and said, "It was until now my body was strong enough to summon it."

He twirled in his hand an tossed into the air.

It vainshed in a cloud of sparkles.

Max looked at Sora and said, "So that means the Heartless are real too."

He laughed and said, "Do you think I made that stuff up, I mean Angel read my mind as I told you."

She looked down and said, "I was just hoping it wasn't."

Yeah, I wish it wasn't true too.

I wished we could have stayed on the island.

Angel gave a yawn and walked over to Max.

Max spread her wings and wrapped them around Angel and herself.

She smiled and said, "I think that's a sign that it's bed time."

Nudge, Gasman, and Iggy leant against the walls and wrapped themselves in their wings.

Fang grabbed two blankets and hand it to me and Riku.

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

He nodded and found a place against the wall where he wrapped himself in his pitch black wings.

Total curled into a ball next to Max and Angel.

Riku and I layed on the floor.

Sora found a place against the wall as well he wrapped his wings in and smiled.

I closed my eyes and fell into the first goodnight sleep, I've had in months.

We finally found him.


	4. Watch the Skies

**Chapter 4: Watch the Skies**

**SORA**

This will never get old.

I felt the breeze flow over me as I took to the sky.

Max was close behind me. She smiled and said, "Well, how does it feel to fly?"

I smiled and said, "Like you don't know."

I laughed and made a b-line for a series of clouds.

I ran my fingers though it feeling the water collect on my hands.

I flipped over while drying my hands in the process.

I smiled flying high above the ground. I've had dreams like this before. But by now I've realized my dreams seem to have a habit of coming true.

I know that for a fact.

I smiled and let my wings glide along the air currents.

Max flew up next to me and said, "Okay, you've got gliding down but, let's see how fast you can go."

Max tuck her wings in tight and flew towards the ground, at the last minute she pulled out her wings, gliding up fast.

She flew up next to me and said, "That's called a dive. You give a shot Sora."

I gulped. She smiled and said, "Don't worry I've got you just in case."

I nodded and tucked my wings in tight.

I felt the pull of gravity pulling me down head first down to earth, I quickly unfurled my wings and glided on the updraft.

Next moment I was flying next Max once again.

She smiled and said, "That was really good for your first attempt but do try to get closer to the ground if you want more speed out of it."

I gave a shy smile and said, "Thanks for the tip Max. I'll try that next time."

We flew above the thick forest that hid of cave.

I heard a small buzzing noise in coming toward us.

Max turn to me and yelled, "Hit the clouds!"

We flew up as fast as we could.

I look and saw the faint outline of something. What is that?

I looked at Max and asked, "Did you see what just saw?"

She nodded and said, " Yeah I did and it left that glowing thing near the cave."

I look down to see a small green circle appear on the ground.

I smiled and said, "They're here."

Max looked at me and said, "You mean that was your friends arriving."

I nodded and flew into a dive and began easing up near the back entrance of the cave. Max came in right behind me.

The flock stared at the strange green ring that appeared out of nowhere.

Iggy ran up to us and said, "You guys heard that too. It sounded like a jet."

I smiled and said, "I never thought the gummi ship made noise. They're usually really quite unless they're damaged."

Iggy pointed out, "We have superhuman hearing. Remember? We hear things miles away."

I gave a small smirk. Iggy sighed and said, "The majority of the flock will be hiding as will I."

Max smirked and said, "I'll go us with you Sora."

Kairi ran up to me and said, "That's them. We should probably get going."

I took a step forward and my hair flew into my face. Again.

I need a hair cut and soon. This is really getting annoying.

I looked at Kairi and asked, "Got a hair tie that I can borrow?"

She walked behind me and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

Finally! No hair in my face all the time.

We walked around the corner to see, Goofy and Donald running at me.

They both yelled out, "SORA!" and tackled me to the ground.

I yelled out, "OW! GUYS IT GOOD TO SEE YOU, BUT PLEASE GET OFF! OWWWW!"

My two friends climbed off me.

Goofy said, "Sorry Sora we got carried away."

I smiled and said, "It's ok, you didn't know."

I knew I had grown a lot but, being as tall as Goofy, told me I was defiantly tall.

Donald waddled forward and said, "We're just glad your alright."

Max walked up behind me and said, "So this is the infamous Donald and Goofy, I've heard so much about."

She held out her hand and said, "I'm Maximum Ride, but please just call me Max."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and back at Max.

Donald smiled and said, "Aren't you freaked out that were talking animals?"

She smiled and said, "No, not really."

Angel and Total walked up to me and Angel said, "It's probably the fact that you told us about them and that Total can talk."

Total smiled and said, "By the way, you mouse friend is waiting with Riku."

Goofy looked at Total and asked, "Do all animals talk here?"

I walked by and said, "No just Total."

I walked over to the King and Riku who were waiting for me patiently.

The King looked at me and said, "Riku wasn't joking when he said you grew."

I held my hand to the back of my head and smiled.

The King smiled and said, "It's good to see you're okay Sora."

I heard the rustling of leaves.

I smiled and said, "It's ok these are my friends. You guys can out."

The rest of flock came out of the bushes.

I looked at the King and said, "King Mickey, I'd like you to meet the flock. My only company in The School."

The King smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm King Mickey and this is Donald and Goofy."

Angel smiled and said, "You have a keyblade too, just like Sora."

The king stared in shock of she had just said.

"Angel you know that's not polite." I said.

She said, "Sorry Sora but sometimes it hard to control."

Donald asked, "Control what?"

Max smirked and said, "This is Angel, she can read minds."

The three looked at the little girl.

The flock seem to lighten up after the King held up a bag of food and said, "Are you guys hungry?"

The king tossed some food to everyone there.

Iggy held it up and said, "Can you tell me what this is?"

The King looked up and said, "It's a sandwich. But why..."

Max flat out said, "That's Iggy. He's blind, though most of the time he doesn't act like it."

She smiled and said, "Then there's Fang, Nudge, Gasman, and Total the talking dog."

After we all ate the King turned to me and asked, "Sora if you don't mind we would like to know what happen to you?"

I sighed and said, "Knew this was coming."

Max sighed and said, "Let's get the big part out of the way first."

She and the rest of the flock unfurled their wings letting them stretch out from being tucked into their backs.

The King stare as I slowly pulled mine out as well.

I flapped them into the full extent letting the flecks of silver shine through.

A few feather fell down as I folded them down.

The King, Donald, and Goofy stared in awe of the winged children and of me.

The King looked at me and said, "Sora what did they do to you and your friends?"

I looked down and said, "They experimented on me and the flock, making us 98% homo-sapiens and 2% avian."

Goofy and Donald looked confused, but King Mickey seem to understand the full gravity of what I said.

Nudge sighed and said, "We're bird kids or Avian Americans, which ever you prefer."

He whispered out, "You are all like this? How?"

Max looked up, nodded, and said, "My name is Maximum Ride, me and my flock were raised in a secret lab called The School."

* * *

Max finished her tale by telling about me and our escape out.

She even explained the gentics they used to make me like this.

Donald looked up at me and said, "I knew the people that took you were bad, but what they did is pure evil."

I nodded and said, "They do a lot of horrible stuff to the kids there. I only wish we could save them but some can't even survive outside of there."

King Mickey placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Well you are all safe now."

I felt a sudden breeze blow by.

The wind russled through my wings shaking a few feathers loose.

I looked at the rest of the flock who seem to have the same idea.

Gazzy yelled, "Up, up and away! Last one in the air is a rotten egg!"

We all jumped up and began gliding along the breeze.

I looked down to see Riku and Kairi smiling and waving.

They understood how this felt. How it felt to fly.

The King, Donald and Goofy stared up and watched as we flew up higher and higher.

I looked over to Max and nudged toward the ground.

She gave smile and said, "Let's give our guest a taste of what means to be a bird kid."

We all dived down to the ground.

I picked up Kairi, Max got Riku, Fang grabbed the King, Iggy grabbed Goofy, and Nudge grabbed Donald.

We took them for the ride of their lives as we flew up higher.

Donald laughed and said, "This is Awesome!"

Goofy ran his fingers through the clouds as I did earlier.

The King looked toward me as me and Kairi flew a bit faster.

We flew for about ten minutes when Angel stopped dead in her tracks.

Angel turned to us and said, "We need to get out of here. Now!"

I looked in the distance and saw a pack of flying erasers.

Max yelled, "Ah Hell. We can't go that far, or let alone fight with passengers."

Kairi looked at me and asked, "What's going on?"

I looked at her and said, "Erasers with wings, and coming in fast."

I looked down to the green circle. I smiled and said, "To the gummi ship!"

The flock nodded and dived down to the glowing circle.

Everyone got into the circle and Donald activated the teleporter.


	5. A Whole New World

**Chapter 5: A Whole New World**

**MAX**

I looked around to see we were no longer in the green forest.

We now stood in a large room with three normal sized chairs and two small ones.

Nudge got close to me and said, "Max, there's no exits..."

Sora smirked and said, "We have teleporters. Besides I don't think you want to fly on the paths between worlds without a Gummi Ship."

I looked at him and asked, "We're not in our world right now?"

Sora walked over to a thing of metal shutters and pressed a button. The shutters open to show the deep vallyies of space and a strange looking planet.

Sora smiled and said, "That's your world. I belive it's called Orbis Terrarium."

The King hopped up and asked, "You still remember that?"

Sora laughed and said, "I never forget the name of a world."

Me and the flock remained fairly quite as we noticed that the room which to us was quite small.

Riku looked at us and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Sora shook his head and said, "We all been in cages for a really long time. We all kind of developed claustphobia."

Riku looked at Sora and asked, "Then why aren't you freaking out?"

Sora smiled and said, "Because I know this place. It's new small and cramped places I'm scared of."

The king walked up to us and said, "Don't worry we'll be out of here soon."

Donald and Goofy sat down and controls came up. Goofy looked up and asked, "Where to your Majesty?"

The King replied, "Hollow Bastion, some old friends have been wanting to see you Sora."

I nodded and said, "Can we hurry this up? It's really small in here..."

Sora nodded and said, "Full steam ahead!"

The world shrank as we got farther away.

Sora looked at it and said, "Erasers may be a problem there, but not anywhere else."

I looked up at him and said, "Really? They can't follow us?"

He smiled and said, "Never again."

I couldn't help but let a smile out. Finally they can leave my family alone.

The King stepped up to us and said, "I can't tell you what to do, but some worlds will understand your wings and powers, and some won't. So choose wisely when you deside to go flying."

Sora nodded and said, "Like flying in Halloween Town might be okay, but a place like Port Royal it's probalbly best to keep your wings tucked. Best not let Jack know about your wings."

Gazzy asked, "How many worlds are there?"

The King smiled and said, "We don't really know we been discovering new ones all the time."

Donald turned to us and said, "We're here."

Kairi smiled and said, "Well then let's go down there and see them!"

The King smiled and said, "You go ahead, Me, Donald, and Goofy have to work on the ship."

Riku nodded and said, "Activating the Gummi Portal..."

* * *

We know were in a long series of stone canals with a light violet sky above us.

Sora smiled and said, "Man, I missed Hollow Bastion."

"SORA?!"

A girl with short black hair jumped down from a wall and began hugging him.

Sora groaned, "It's good to see you too Yuffie, but could you not hug so hard. It's really hurting me."

Yuffie back up and said, "Sorry, don't know my own strength."

Yuffie looked Sora over and said, "Man you've changed alot since we last saw you six months ago."

Sora gave a sad smile and said, "Yeah, I know. I've gotten that, a lot lately."

Yuffie looked at us and said, "Hi there, I'm Yuffie. Who are you guys?"

I looked at Sora and he said, "No one here is after you, I promise you can use your real names."

I sighed and said, "I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short, this is Angel, Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang."

Total yelled, "And..."

I groaned and said, "And this is Total our talking dog."

Yuffie looked at Total and said, "I've known a few talking dogs before. Maybe you like to meet one."

Total jumped in excitement but ended up on to a wall fifteen feet into the air.

Yuffie looked up and said, "I can catch you if you jump."

Total yelled, "NO! Angel come and get me!"

Angel smiled and said, "I'm coming Total."

Yuffie stared in awe as Angel unfurled her pure white wings and flew up to Total.

Yuffie smiled and said, "No wonder her name is Angel."

I looked at her and asked, "Your not freaked out by her having wings?"

Yuffie replied, "No, her wings are beautiful and absolutely amazing."

I look at Sora and asked, "Is this a no or a go place on flying?"

Sora smiled and said, "Definate go."

I smiled and said, "Let's fly."

Everyone unfurled their wings, except for Sora, who I think wanted to wait before showing them.

We flew up into the sky moving, along the clouds and catching the view of Hallow Bastion.

Yuffie smiled and said, "Sora you got some really cool new friends."

Sora yelled, "Hey, when your done meet us at Merlin's house. Can't miss it."

I nodded and then flew farther into the light violet sky.

After about 10 minutes of flying around, I found, what I think was Merlin's house.

The flock followed me as I landed in front of the strange door.

It was blue and covered in bright yellow stars.

The door opened and a man with a long white beard, a blue pointy hat, and pair of reading glasses stood in the doorway.

He said, "Well I'll be..."

I relized we hadn't tucked our wings back in.

The man smiled and said, "This is increadible! You're increadible! Children with wings, most amazing!"

Sora and his group walked up behind us and he said, "Well, I see you met Merlin."

Merlin looked at Sora and said, "Sora, my boy! There you are! Please come in the gang is all here."

The flock and I tucked our wings in and walked inside.

The place was a lot bigger on the inside, I almost called it a TARDIS.

God, I hate the fact I almost made that joke, Fang might have called me a geek for even knowing about Doctor Who.

Four other people were in the room along with...

I kid you not, three little fairies.

Sora walked in with a smile on his face.

A man with dark brown hair and a scar going across his nose walked up to Sora. "You been missing for a long time Sora."

Sora nodded and said, "I know Leon, but I couldn't help it."

A blonde man smoking a cigerate looked at him and said, "Your quite a bit taller than I remember you."

Sora gave a small laugh and said, "Well I am growing boy, Cid."

Another blonde with a large sword on his back said, "Yeah, but you shot up like two feet."

Sora shrugged and said, "A lot happened Cloud. I really mean a lot."

The girl with brown hair looked at him and asked, "What happened Sora?" Sora looked up and said, "I'll get to that Aerith but first, I'd like you to meet my new friends."

We all introuduced ourselves.

Yuffie jumped up and said, "You guys should show them! It's so awesome!"

Merlin nodded and said, "You saw them too?! They are spectatuiar aren't they?"

I sighed and said, "Well it's going to come up sooner or later today, so let's get the big part over with."

I slowly untucked my wings and extended them to the full extent, being careful not to break anything.

The flock soon followed by revealing their own wings.

The three men stood there completely silent and dumbfounded.

Aerith smiled and said, "They're so beautiful. Can you really fly?"

I nodded and said, "Not the best idea in here though."

We all tucked our wings back in.

Leon looked at Sora and asked, "Where did you meet these guys?"

Sora sighed and said, "In the place I was taken to for six months, a gentics lab in Orbis Terrarum called, The School."

I stepped forward and said, "They specialized in creating human hybrids, especially with kids..."

Merlin stared and said, "So your an avain human hybrid."

Nudge replied, "We like Avain Americans or bird kids to put it simply."

Sora took a deep breath and said, "They took me to that horrible place, and then they did this to me..."

He slowly unfurled his beautiful set of silver and white wings.

The group stared completely wide-eyed as Sora curled them inward.

The three faires flew around him looking at them and then the small blonde one said, "They're real that for certain. Stiched right in to his back, it connects to the muscles and everything. They're a physical part of him."

The dark haired one said, "Well duh Rikku. Both Yuna and me could tell that."

Rikku looked at the dark haired fairy and said, "You don't have to be so grumpy Paine, I was explaining it to the others."

The rest of the group just stood there staring at Sora and his set of wings.

He eventulaly told them the full story, about us, the erasers, The School, and about Riku and Kairi rescue.

Sora seem to feel very odd having his wings out the entire time he talked. He finally just tucked them away in the mist of the, to prevent more awkwardness.

After the story Leon looked at Sora dead on and said, "That place sounds...horrible."

I nodded and said, "We grew up there, we've seen a lot more than Sora has."

Riku replied, "When we found them, Sora and these guys they looked like they were starving. They ate four cans of food each!"

Sora look at Riku and said, "You try having a metabolism that needs 3500 calories a day."

Gazzy laughed and said, "Plus we're natually thin that way we aren't weighed down while flying. We are around hundred pounds."

Iggy stared to walk forward and tripped over some books.

He yelled, "I hate being blind. Will someone tell me what the room looks like so I don't trip over more things?"

Rikku flew up to Iggy and said, "Your blind?"

He stood back up and said, "Yeah, so can you tell me where everything is? I don't want to trip again."

Rikku vividly started describing the room while Iggy listen patiently.

When she was done Iggy said, "Thank you."

I smirked and said, "Iggy your talking to a fairy..."

Rikku looked at me and said, "We're not fairies. We're the Gullwings!"

He shook his head and said, "As long as I can get around, I'll be fine."

He walked around the piles of books up to near we were standing.

Angel looked over at a book sitting on a pedestal.

She looked at Sora and asked, "Sora, why are there thoughts coming from this book?"

Sora picked up the book and said, "This is a entire world, Angel. One of my best pal's live here. His name is Pooh Bear."

Cid looked at her and asked, "Did she just say she heard thoughts from Pooh's book?"

I sighed and said, "Angel, you should really try to keep a lid on you telepthy."

Yuffie looked at her and said, "She reads minds? Cool!"

I have to say, being called cool for once is...well cool.

Merlin stepped up and gave Sora a book.

He smiled and said, "This is a book some more adavnce spells and some basic spells in case you might want to teach your companions."

He nodded and said, "Thank you Merlin."

Cloud stepped up to him and said, "That took some real guts to admit that story to us."

I looked at the group and said, "Enough with the gloom and doom, let go outside and we can show you what we really can do."

Sora smirked and said, "Yeah, I really need the fresh air."

We walked outside the door with the group close behind us.

Gazzy immediately took off and said, "Come on Iggy! The sky is fine!"

Iggy laughed and said, "Really, Gazzy I couldn't tell on the account of my blindness."

Gazzy replied, "You sure don't act like it!"

I yelled, "Come on you guys, let just go for a flight!"

The rest of the flock and Sora took off to the sky.

We watched as the group on the ground saw us soaring throught the sky.

Sora flew higher up to get a better view when he stopped dead in his tracks.

I looked at him as a look of horror appeared on his face.

I looked at what he was looking at.

There was a tower and it was being over taken by small black creatures.

I looked at Sora and asked, "What is that?"

Sora replied in a soft whisper, "The heartless..."


	6. The Key To Everything

**Chapter 6: The Key To Everything**

**RIKU**

I looked up at Sora who had stopped dead in his tracks and yelled, "What wrong up there?"

Sora yelled, "Heartless have over taken Ansem's old castle and they're heading this way. There a lot of them..."

I mutter under my breath, "Dam, they're still here..."

I summoned my keyblade as did Kairi.

The flock fluttered down back to the ground along with Sora.

The heartless began to creep down the alleyway.

Sora summoned his keyblade with the winged key chain that dangled from it.

The flock and all stood back as we began slicing through the heartless.

Max shook her head and said, "I'm not letting you guys do this alone."

Max took off and zoomed ahead. She kicked a few heartless into the air where Kairi sliced through them.

More came rolling in the alley in different shapes and sizes.

I charged in cutting through them over and over.

Sora was slicing through them with incredible speed.

The alley was being flooded with heartless.

I yelled, "Where are they all coming from?!"

Sora looked ahead and said, "There's a gate up ahead, if we can seal it they can't get though."

I looked down the long alley way and barely saw what looked like a gate.

I was going to ask, how he saw that, but then I remembered, he part bird, so he had a bird eye view.

(No joke intended, but feel free to laugh.)

I yelled, "Kairi! We need to lock that gate!"

She nodded and said, "I'll get it done!"

Max flew next to her and said, "Not without me, you need back up."

She nodded and the two girls took off slicing through heartless ( or in Max's case, pounding them.)

They had made it to the gate, where Max slammed the gate doors.

Kairi pointed her keyblade a the lock and a beam of light came out of it. I heard the click of the lock.

I sighed with relief.

Sora landed and said, "That was a lot of heartless..."

Leon nodded and said, "Definitely more than last time, and last time their was an army."

Max and Kairi walked up to us and Kairi said, "The gate's been locked, but I found something near it."

She held up a rolled up piece of paper with a crown shaped wax seal on it.

Merlin looked at it and said, "Let's take it inside, and have a look."

* * *

Merlin waved his hand and the table cleared itself.

Nudge bounced up and down and said, "Magic! It a magic house!"

Merlin smiled and said, "Your quite excitable miss Nudge."

Max smiled and said, "Only if you do something exciting."

He rolled out the piece of paper and read it aloud.

"_The doors to Kingdom Hearts, can be opened many ways, but this doorway once opened cannot be sealed back in."_

_"Thirteen keys reside, stranger than the last. Find them in the worlds of new and past." _

_"A watch of silver, lighting of Greece, ghostly ice, a madding tale, dragon's fire, feathers from a plight, the pearl of the sea, the skeleton key, a pirate's compass, a gem of the sands, the heart of the cards, the orb of four stars, and a person who doesn't exist." _

_"With the keys gathered by the bladed masters, at the world that started it all, Kingdom Hearts shall open, causing the darkness to fall, and a true king to rise." _

_"But if those made from the dark find the keys first, The Kingdom will fall, gone to none but the dark and cursed. Kingdom Heart, light or dark, must be opened to repair the worlds torn apart_."

He looked up and said, "It's a prophecy."

Kairi nodded and said, "It's not just that, it's telling us how to defeat the heartless for good and open the doors of Kingdom Hearts to everyone."

Sora jumped up and said, "That incredible, so how do we do it?"

Iggy groaned and said, "Weren't you paying attention, we need to find thirteen keys and go to where this all started."

Sora rubbed his head and said, "Sorry..."

I looked at the page and read aloud the center part, "A watch of silver, lighting of Greece, ghostly ice, a madding tale, dragon's fire, feathers from a plight, the pearl of the sea, the skeleton key, a pirate's compass, a gem of the sands, the heart of the cards, the orb of four stars, and a person who doesn't exist. This sounds like things from different worlds."

The gullwings pulled out a map of known worlds and rolled it out on the table.

Max looked at it and said, "That's a lot of worlds..."

Sora nodded and said, "I think I can match a few of these, like a pirate's compass has to be in Port Royal. Jack never sails without it."

He wrote the 'pirate's compass' beneath the picture of Port Royal.

I said, "A madding tale is got to be Wonderland and lighting of Greece is got to be The Colosseum."

Sora wrote the two down quickly.

Kairi smiled and said, "The pearl of the sea is Alanitica, Aragraba for the gem of the sands, dragon's fire is probably in The Land of Dragons, and the skeleton key is in Halloween Town."

He wrote them down too and said, "That leaves, a watch of silver, ghostly ice, feathers from a plight, the heart of the cards, the orb of four stars, and a nobody."

Fang looked at Sora and said, "Isn't that suppose to be a person who doesn't exist?"

I replied, "Nobodies are formed when a person with a really strong heart become a heartless, there bodies walked around without a heart. Nobodies are really not suppose to exist."

Max looked at me and said, "Man that sounds so weird, but hey who am I to judge."

Yuna flew up and said, "I think I know where you can find a watch of silver."

She flew over the map and pointed to a world named, Amestris.

She said, "Magic doesn't exist there, but they have something called alchemy. Some of the alchemist carry silver pocket watches, but they are usually really powerful, so be careful."

Sora nodded and said, "We'll check it out. The other ones, I have no clue about."

Max looked at it and said, "Ah hell..."

I looked at her and asked, "What's the matter?"

Max groaned and said, "Feather's from a plight, it there only one place I know that causes so much pain with feathers..."

Sora eyes widen as he said, "We have to go back to Orbis Terrarium. Back to The School."

Nudge shook her head and said, "No, I'm not going back there! Never again!"

Max held her shoulders and said, "I wouldn't do that to you, I promise."

Nudge sniffed and said, "But how are we suppose to get it then?"

Yuffie smiled and said, "Divide and conquer, you guys split in to groups and individually get the keys."

Max smiled and said, "Not bad idea."

I said, "We'll have two teams of four and one team of three."

Total said, "No there will be a even number, counting me."

Nudge hopped up and down and said, "I want to be with Kairi and Angel!"

Total barked out, "Where Angel goes I go."

Max nodded and said, "Alright that one."

Gazzy said, "I'll stick with Iggy and Fang. Riku, you want in the all guys group?"

I sighed and said, "Why not."

Gazzy smiled and said, "Sweet." S

ora walked up to Max and said, "Guess that leaves you, with me, Donald, and Goofy."

Max smiled and said, "Alright, gives me some time to train you a bit more in your flying techniques, Sora."

I looked at the map and said, "Now that we got our groups let's decide where each of us is going."

Sora pointed on the map and said, "I'll check out this Amestris place first."

Kairi smiled and said, "I'll take the girls to Atlantica."

Angel smiled and said, "Mermaids..."

They are going to have too much fun with Ariel.

Iggy walked up and put his finger on the map. "Where is that?"

I looked at it and said, "Colosseum of Olympus."

Gazzy jumped up and said, "Iggy for the win!"

Sora smiled and said, "You'll have to tell Hercules I said hi."

My wrist beeped.

I pressed a button on my communicator and said, "Your majesty, we have good news and bad news..."


	7. The Fullmetal Alchemist

**Chapter 7: The Fullmetal Alchemist**

**SORA**

"So this is Amestris. It's bigger than, most worlds." I said looking out the window of the gummi ship.

The world from above was covered in green, with a large city in the center, above it floated a door with strange carvings in it.

Donald looked at the world and said, "This world, doesn't have magic, let alone people like me and Goofy."

I nodded and said, "Maybe a disguise would work, for this world."

Donald held his chin for a moment and said, "I have a spell that might do the trick, only problem is I won't be able to use magic until it wears of in a week."

Max looked at him and said, "Well the world we're going to doesn't use magic, so it should be fine."

He sighed and said, "Alright. Goofy come here."

Goofy walked over and said, "What-cha need Donald?"

He replied, "I'm going to cast a spell on us so we will blend in on this world."

Goofy nodded and said, "Fire away."

Donald raised his wand and a bright flash of light appeared.

Once the light had faded, Donald and Goofy stood before me, completely unrecognizable.

Donald had pale skin with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair. He wore black slacks and a white button up shirt.

Goofy had long choppy black hair and green eyes with the same pale skin.

His outfit was similar to Donald's, only his shirt was a green.

Max smirked and said, "If I didn't know better, I think you two were average Joes."

Goofy and Donald looked at each other and said in unison, "You look like someone else!"

Apparently it changed their voices too. Donald's voice was smooth and soft, while Goofy's had a bit of roughness to it.

The gummi portal appeared and I said, "Come on the surface of a new world awaits us!"

* * *

"In all the places to put us, why by a church?" Max asked.

I replied, "The gummi portal put us, near where we need to be. So I guess the key is near by."

Max nodded and said, "Well, besides that, I smell food and I haven't ate since we left my world."

We began walking down the street to see a diner with a radio playing.

The radio played no songs, it only played a religious broadcast about a their god, Leto.

A boy in a red coat with a weird symbol on the back and a suit of armor were getting up when the armor knocked down the radio, breaking it in to thousands of pieces.

The armor said, "Oops."

It had the voice of a little kid? Still not the strangest thing I've seen.

The man at the counter said, "Now look what you did!"

The boy replied, "Relax grandpa, we will fix it."

He looked at the blonde haired boy and said, "How? It's in a million pieces!"

Max whispered, "That's what I'd like to know."

The armor swept up all the pieces and pulled out a piece of chalk.

He began to draw a circle with weird shapes.

I looked at Donald and asked, "Any clue what he's doing?"

Donald nodded and said, "Watch."

The armor stood up and crossed his arms. The circle lit up with blue lighting and sparks flew on the broken radio.

Moments later the radio was fixed and playing it's broadcast.

The shop keep said, "It a miracle just like Father Cornello."

The armor replied, "It's not a miracle, it's alchemy."

The shop keep looked at them and said, "So you two are alchemist?"

The boy replied, "That right we're the Elric Brothers."

A man from the crowd said, "Elric? As in Edward Elric the famed state alchemist who past the test at age 12."

A woman said, "The Fullmetal Alchemist is here!"

The crowd went around the suit of armor and asked him questions.

The armor pointed to the boy and said, "I'm not him. I'm his younger brother, Alphonse. That's the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The turned to Edward and said, "So that pipsqueak is a state alchemist?"

Edward yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK?!"

The back up from the young alchemist.

Alphosne walked over to him and said, "You shouldn't have yelled at them Brother."

He groaned and said, "Well the shouldn't have called me short."

Max looked at me and said, "Kid got a temper when someone calls him short."

Edward looked at Max and said, "Who the hell you calling a kid?! I freakin 15 years old! And I'm not short!"

Max looked at him and said, "Your a year older than me?"

Edward looked at her and said, "Your 14?! How the hell did you get so tall?!"

I snickered a bit and said, "Hi, I'm Sora, and this is Max, Donald, and Goofy."

Ed smirked and said, "I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, this is my younger brother Al."

Al waved and said, "Hello it's very nice to meet you all."

I asked, "I know it weird to ask but, have you guys seen a watch somewhere, it's silver and may have a key or a crown engraved on it."

He looked up, shook his head and said, "No I haven't but, I have my state alchemist pocket watch."

He held up the silver watch with the engraving of a dragon.

He looked toward the church and said, "Tell you what how about we help each other. I help you find that watch and you help us get something from that con artist church. Equivalent Exchange."

I asked, "What does that mean?"

Al replied, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. It the code of alchemist, in order to gain something, something must be given."

Max said, "Oh, now I get it. So we help you guys prove this priest for the faker he is and you'll help us with our search."

I smiled and said, "Sure thing."

Ed smiled and said, "Then lets go visit the church. I want to see if this rumor about bring back the dead has any truth to it."

I looked at him and said, "Why?"

He looked up and said in a quite tone, "It's nothing, forget I said it."

* * *

"Oh merciful God, please hear me, hear my prayer, I beg of you. Please bring him back." A woman prayed as we walked in.

Ed said, "So this is the almighty Leto…?"

The woman turned around and said, "Welcome my name is Rose, are you interested in Letoism?"

Ed shook his head and said, "Nope, can't say I am. Not really the religious type."

Rose frowned a bit and said, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that… To know God is to know hope…"

"If we believe in divine grace, and through him all things are possible…"

"If you believe, I'm sure Leto would bless you and make you grow taller!"

Ed growled and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I said, "Easy, Ed! She's just trying to help!"

Max laughed and said, "Yeah, give her a break Ed."

Ed sat down in a row and said cold tone, "What about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible too?"

She softly replied, "Yes…"

Ed pulled out a journal from his pocket and began reading it aloud, "Water: 35 Liters, carbon: 20 kilograms, ammonia: 4 Liters, lime: 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus: 800 grams, salt: 250 grams, saltpeter: 100 grams, and various other trace elements..."

All of us, except Al, said, "Huh?!"

Ed said looking up, "That list represents the complete chemical makeup of a human body for the average adult. It's been calculated to the last microgram, but still there has never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life. And you're telling me something modern science can't do, you can do with prayer?"

Max looked at him and said, "Ed, take it easy, she just faithful in her God, that's all."

Rose yelled, "Lift thy voice to God! And the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!"

Ed gave a small laugh and said, "Did I mention all those ingredients I read off? Down at the market, a kid could buy every one of them for the spare change in his pocket. As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap."

Goofy looked at him and said, "Ed what are talking about?! That horrible to say..."

Rose yelled, "No, that's blasphemy...! People are- We're all children of God... created in his image!"

Ed laughed and said, "Heh. You have to understand, alchemists are scientists... We don't believe in unprovable concepts like creators or gods... We observe the physical laws that govern this world to try to learn the truth. It's ironic, really. That through the application of science, we have in many ways been given the power to play gods ourselves..."

She looked at him and said with anger, "So you're putting yourself on the same level as God? That's just... sheer arrogance!"

He looked at her dead on and said, "You know, there's an old myth– about a hero who flew on wings made of wax... He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted, and he came crashing back down to earth... Right Al?"

Al looked at him and said, "Brother..."

I looked at him and said, "Ed what the heck was that?!"

He looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, maybe if I talk to the Father..."

Rose smiled and said, "Of course! If anyone can talk you all into becoming believers it's Father Cornello. Follow me please."

I looked at Max and said, "Got any clue why Ed said that?"

She shrugged and said, "Well I think he and Al are hiding something for certain, but let's let them tell us. Remember the wax wings thing?"

I nodded and she said, "It's sounds like Ed and Al flew too close to the sun."

* * *

We all walked into a large room.

I heard the door shut, a metallic click and a voice said, "Don't move, or I blow you head off."

We turned around to see a man in a ornate robe holding a gun toward us.

Rose said, "Brother, what are you doing?!"

He replied, "Rose this the Fullmetal alchemist and his brother. They were sent here by the military to take down the Father."

Ed kicked the man down and the gun fell to the floor.

Ed said, "It's not polite to point a gun at a lady, idiot!"

"Well, well, I see I have some heathens in my church."

A bald man walked out from the top of the stairs.

Rose smiled and said, "Father Cornello!"

Ed said, "So your the holy man, con-artist."

He looked down and said, "I am nothing of the sort."

Ed smirked and said, "I know alchemy when I see it, especially from a novice like you."

Cornello laughed and said, "It's not alchemy, what alchemist could do this?"

He pulled his hand up and a statue appeared.

Ed replied, "One with a Philosopher's Stone. Like the one on your finger, holy man."

He laughed and said, "The ring is just a ring. Nothing more or less."

He looked at Rose and said, "Rose dear?"

She looked up and said, "Yes Father?"

He smiled and said, "You see that gun? Pick it up."

She nodded and picked up the small fire arm.

He smiled and said, "Now shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist..."

She stare in horror and said, "But Father I..."

He responded, "As soon as you do, I begin resurrecting Kain, your lost fiancée..."

She pointed the gun towards Al shakily.

I yelled, "Rose don't do it!"

Max said, "He's done nothing wrong to you!"

Al yelled, "It's not me!"

Ed yelled, "GOD DAMMIT, I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

"NOT HIM!"

"ME!"

Cornello looked down at Ed and said, "You, but how did someone so small get such an intimating title from the military?!"

Ed yelled, "WHO YOU CALLIN' A BEAN SIZED MIGET?!

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground.

A spear began to rise from the ground.

Cornello yelled in shock, "No transmutation circles... I see why the military recruited someone as young as you. Your a prodigy!"

Rose screamed as the gun went off, knocking Al's head off and sent him to the ground.

I yelled, "ALPHOSNE!"

Max looked at Cornello and said, "Why? Why kill people and have people killed, Cornello?! What kind of man kills in the name of their God?!"

"I'm not dead Max. Just a little winded that's all."

The suit of armor sat up on it's own, without it's head...

I looked and saw no one was inside, but a drawing written in blood

. Donald yelled, "It's a blood seal, which means the is soul's bound to the armor..."

Ed tossed Al his head back to him and said, "You alright Al?"

Al put his head back on and said, "Yes, I'm fine Brother."

Cornello yelled, "What?! It doesn't matter. Now face my chimera!"

A gate opened and a creature crawled out. It looked like a combination between a bunch of animals.

Ed said, "Really, you use the stone to mix animals into chimeras? That's just sick."

The beast charged Ed and sliced though his spear and slashed though his arm.

Max yelled, "Ed, you okay?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He said, "Those claws could cut through solid iron."

Ed replied, "What about steel?

Cornello watched as his beast claws fell off.

"You should be dead by now. Unless..."

Ed smirked and said, "Well if it makes you feel any better it did ruin my coat."

A big tear in Ed's jacket revealed glistening metal where his arm should be.

The chimera bit down on Ed left leg and then backed up with teeth missing.

He said, "Sorry, my leg is a little hard to chew..."

Now his leg was in full view, which was also metal.

What the hell?

Ed is missing his arm and leg...

I couldn't even tell...

Cornello yelled, "THEY'RE FAKE LIMBS! YOUR WEARING AUTOMAIL!"

Ed smirked and said, "So you finally caught on."

"Yeah, my arm and leg are fully operational automail limbs, and I use that to my advantage."

He clapped his hands once again but this time turning his arm into a sword.

Cornello said, "Your arm and leg is automail. Your brother trapped in armor! I see. It's all becoming clear now. You did it, didn't you? The one thing even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden!"

They did something forbidden, that made Al a suit of armor and Ed lose his arm and leg.

God, what the hell did they do?!

Ed pulled off his jacket and over shirt revealing the long series of scars and the full length of his metal arm.

Ed said, "Why don't you come down here and try me! I'll show you real quick who the novice is!"

Cornello turned to Rose and yelled, "Rose... this is the price of their sin... These fools attempted human transmutation– the greatest taboo for any alchemist! In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life!"

I said, "What?!"

Donald stepped back and said, "That's an alchemist, only unforgivable sin..."

Rose stared in horror and said, "Oh no..."

Ed said quietly, "This is what happens when you try to play "God", or whatever you want to call it... Take a good look, Rose. Is this what you want?"

Max whispered, "Ed..."

Cornello yelled, "So this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric– Not even half a man...! Hell, not even half a boy!"

He yelled back, "And what're you?! You're just a phony that can't do anything without a Philosopher's Stone!"

Al said with a pleading voice, "Father. We just want you to hand over the Stone before you get hurt."

Cornello laughed and said, "Don't be absurd! Why, so you can use it for yourself?! Please. If you fools are really so eager to play God, then perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!"

He turned his cane into a machine gun.

Ed replied, "Nah. Me and god, we don't get along too well. Even if I went... he'd probably just send me right back here."

Cornello fired his gun towards us, but we jumped out of the way.

Donald looked at me and asked, "You alright?"

I nodded and said, "He grazed me a bit, but not much."

Ed created a wall while Cornello fired.

Ed looked at Al and said, "Al get them to safety, I'll deal with Cornello."

I grabbed Ed arm and said, "Don't think you doing that alone."

Ed shook his head, "I'm not, Al and I have a plan."

* * *

We stood at the top of the church while Al took down a bell from the tower.

Rose looked at Al and said, "Is what Cornello said true? Did you really do the taboo?"

Al sat down the bell and said, "Alchemy is based on the Law of Equivalent Exchange... The price of even a failed human transmutation was enormous... It cost my brother his left leg... and it cost me my whole body..."

Al took off his helmet showing the seal drawn in blood.

"Do you see it...?"

"My brother drew that with his own blood. His leg had been taken. He was bleeding. I can't imagine the pain he was in... But through all that, he still gave up his right arm to transmute my soul, and bonded me to this suit of armor."

"Now, I just want to help him get his body back to the way it was. He wants to find a way to get me back to normal, too."

"It won't be easy. We might even get killed along the way... But that's the path we chose... All we can do is keep moving."

Donald asked, "Is alright if I ask who?"

Al looked up and said, "Our mother, died right in front of us. We just wanted to see her smile again."

Al armor began to quiver as he said, "And the worse part is...The thing we made, it wasn't even human... We lost our bodies for a failed attempt..."

Max sighed and said, "I thought we had it ruff."

Al drew circles around the bell and it became a giant speaker.

I heard Cornello and Ed talking over it and...

He admitted lying to his believers, but I don't think...

"HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN ON?!" Cornello yelled.

Ed laughed and said, "Since the beginning, your followers heard every word."

Al said, "See Rose, he was lying to you...He been lying to everyone."

* * *

We all ran down stairs to see Ed and Cornello.

A gem rolled off Cornello's ring and dissolved.

Ed stared in shock and said, " What the hell...? The stone... It's supposed to be a perfect material; how did it just break like that?!"

Cornello shook his head and said, "I-I don't know! I don't know anything about it! S-Spare me! Please! I– I was wrong! Please! I beg you!"

Ed whispered, "It's a damn fake..."

Cornello begged, "Please don't! I am helpless without the Stone! Spare me, please!"

Ed looked up and said, "You mean, we went through all this... risked our lives just for this one possible chance... and it's a fake?!"

Cornello looked up at Edward and asked, "So, uh... Ha-ha, what about me?"

Ed yelled, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! JUST GET OUTTA HERE!"

Cornello screeched and said, "Right!"

He ran away from the church as fast as he could.

I looked at Ed and said, "Dude, you have some serious explaining to do."

Ed looked at me and Max and said, "As do you. By the way, some of your feather's are sticking out of the slits in your shirt."

I looked at my back and saw my shirt had ripped during the Cornello fight.

I yelled, "God dammit! I thought I was doing a good job at hiding them!"

Max smirked and said, "Well need to find you a new shirt before we leave."

Al looked at us and asked, "So are you guys...Angels?"

I replied with a small laugh, "We're not angels, Max and I are genetic hybrids, we're 2% bird, thus we have wings and other abilities."

Max and I unfurled our wings and lifted them up high.

Ed looked at us and said, "So chimeras of the human variety. Horrible thing people do to get what they want. I should know."

I tucked my wings in and said, "That's what Cornello said you did..."

Ed sighed and said, "Our mother died when we were little, before that are bastard father abandoned us..."

"We were so devastated about our mother's death, we tried to do the taboo, and we failed. I lost my leg and Al lost his body. I gave up my right arm to bind his soul to the armor."

"So we've been looking for a Philosopher's stone in hopes of getting out bodies back to normal."

Max smiled and said, "I can say I've been though the same hell you been though, but Sora and I have seen our own hell. We were locked in cages meant for animals, and prodded with electricity, needles, and knives. We were treated like shit, so they could 'study' us. We seen kids die in cages, never knowing what the world outside is like, or felt a another person's touch."

Al said, "That sound horrible..."

I nodded and said softly, "Yeah it was..."

Ed sighed and said, "Well, a deal is a deal."

He pulled out his pocket watch and tossed it to me.

I opened it up and inside was an engraving that said, 'Never Forget 3 Oct, 11' and a small crown with a heart in it above the phrase.

Ed smiled and said, "I can tell Colonel Bastard that my old one got destroyed by Cornello during the fight. That should work as a viable excuse."

I looked at Ed and said, "Hey Ed, I have a question."

He nodded and said, "Go ahead."

I asked "Are you in the military?"

Max looked at me and said, "Oh come on, Sora. Ed is 15, they wouldn't..."

Ed smirked and said, "All state alchemist are military. Suprise you didn't know that..."

We all sat there blank faced.

Max yelled, "YOUR 15 AND THEY LET YOU JOIN THE MILITARY?!"

Ed smirked and said, "I've actually been in the military since I was 12. I didn't join for my country that for certain, we wanted the alchemic research. But yeah, I'm a Dog of the Military."

We stood there dumbstruck.

Ed laughed and said, "It's clear you not from around here. So where are you guys from?"

Goofy said, "You'll think we're crazy..."

Ed laughed and said, "My arm and leg is made of metal, my brother is a suit of armor, two of you have wings and are part bird. My life is nothing but crazy."

Max smirked and said, "We're from a different world."

Ed smirked and said, "I don't know why I didn't notice earlier, you guys act like no one here, with the exception of me."

Max smiled and said, "We come from a worlds where magic exist and Sora here, battles creatures called the heartless with a weapon called the Keyblade, in order to protect the worlds from being destroyed."

Ed laughed and said, "Now that's hard to believe. Magic is a impossibly. Didn't you hear my speech about alchemist being scientist, that don't believe in the unproven."

I pulled out a potion and opened it up.

I smiled and said, "Watch this and then tell me magic isn't real."

I pulled up my arm with a cut on my arm and poured it over it. My wound glowed green and began to seal up like it was never there.

Ed looked at the my arm and said, "That ignores that laws of science and equivalent exchange! That would mean either you have a Philosopher's Stone or..."

I smiled and said, "Magic. The potions have healing magic mixed into it."

I raised my hand and summoned my Keyblade, but it wasn't the Kingdom Key.

It had a red handle with strange symbols carved into it, the key itself looked like the design on the back of Ed jacket, and the keychain looked like the silver watch we just gotten from Ed.

Max looked at it and said, "Since when did you get a new keyblade?"

I said, "Just now... I think this is this world's keyblade..."

Ed smirked and said, "Is this is normal for you?"

Sora nodded and said, "Pretty much."

Al looked at it and said, "The blade is the flammel of alchemy, the silver watch for key chain, and those symbols carved into the handle are alchemic. By the looks of this weapon, it allows the user to use it as an alchemy catalyst, to a certain point. You should be able to transmute by tapping the blade on the ground and understand what it made of. The weapon itself is a matrix for the transmutation."

I tapped it on the ground and a spark erupted creating a little spike made of stone.

I said, "That's going to take some getting use to."

I held up the watch key chain and opened it.

I read the inscription aloud, "_All is one, One is all. Thy name is Equivalency. Be Thou of the people_."

Goofy smiled and said, "Looks like you new keyblade is called, Equivalency."

I nodded and asked, "But what does 'All is one, One is all' mean?"

Ed laughed and said, "If you figure it out by the next time I see you, I'll teach you some alchemy. Deal?"

I nodded and said, "Deal."

Al nodded and said, "So I guess you'll be leaving now..."

I sighed and said, "Yeah, but we'll be back. I promise."

Ed smiled and said, "Before you go why don't I fix you shirt."

I nodded and peeled off the black t-shirt.

Ed smiled and said, "Quite impressive scars you have there."

I smirked and said, "You should talk metal man."

I unfurled my wings in their full extent and jumped up into the air.

Ed and Al yelled, "YOU CAN FLY?!"

Max laughed and said, "It be pretty useless if we had wings and we couldn't fly. We' also have better hearing and eyesight."

Al laughed and said, "Brother this is amazing! I would love to fly..."

I looked down at Al and said, "Hey Al, how heavy are you?"

Al looked up and said, "About a hundred pounds. I don't..."

I swooped down and grabbed Al's shoulders.

We went high in the closed off cathedral.

Ed yelled, "Al!? What it like up there?!"

Max laughed and said, "Let's find out!"

Max picked up Ed and took him up.

Ed yelled, "THIS IS FREAKIN' AMAZING! DO YOU FEEL LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME?!"

We nodded and Max said, "You should see us, when we have more space."

I felt my arms get tired and said, "We need to land, before my grip gives way."

We flew down to the ground and let the Elric's down.

Ed and Al were smiling in enjoyment.

Ed tossed me my fixed shirt and said, "Thank you for that. If you ever need our help, you can count on us. That our payment for taking us flying."

Max said, "Equivalent Exchange. Right?"

Ed nodded drew something out on a piece of paper.

He said, "Draw and activate that circle and will be brought to where ever you are, but fair warning, who ever is with us will be there too."

Al nodded and said, "We got to go, we have a train to catch Brother."

He nodded and said, "Well, we'll see you later. And Sora..."

I looked at him as he said, "Never let anything hold you back, you'll regret it."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Ed."

The brothers waved, walked out the doors of the church, and closed them behind them.

Max looked at me and asked, "Are all the worlds like this?"

I shook my head and said, "No, they each have something special about them."

Max smiled and said, "Let go to the gummi portal, I want to check on the flock."

When we got back to the Gummi portal, something felt off.

All of a sudden a flash of light appeared and I felt my self falling.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see, I was in a completely white room with a large door in front of me.

The door had a tree carved into it, and a names.

Strange, my name is up there, so is my mom and dad's names too.

"Welcome to Truth, young alchemist."

I turned around to see a white figure with a veil of black around him.

I looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

He smiled and said, "I'm so glad you asked. I am the called by many names I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one."

He pointed toward me and said, "And I am you."

I asked, "Why am I here? Where's my friends?"

He smiled and said, "They have already past my gate and paid my toll for the knowledge they received."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "What knowledge?"

He said in response, "Quiet, child. This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you... the Truth!"

The door opened and these creepy black arms wrapped around me and dragged me in.

As I flew through, I felt two different feeling.

I felt a unnatural knowledge enter my mind, filling it with ideas all about alchemy.

The second thing I felt was pain, a unbridled pain that made me scream in agony.

Next thing I knew I was standing outside the door once again.

Truth smiled and asked, "So, how was it?"

I looked at him and said, "All is the world and One is me. I understand it, I understand it all. Alchemy...I know how it works..."

He smiled and said, "Now for your payment."

He stood up and walked towards me. "I could easily take your arm, a leg, maybe your wings, or perhaps an organ?"

"No, I want something special from you."

He walked around me and said, "Oh yes, I know."

He held hand up and a Max Drive Orb appeared in his hand and a yellow light drained out of me.

He smiled and said, "There, I have taken you ability to use your Drive."

I looked at him in disbelief and said, "What...But I..."

He laughed and said, "It's equivalent to the knowledge you gained. The others had to pay as well."

I looked at him and asked, "What you take from them?"

He laughed and said, "You'll see."

The floor began to collapse.

Truth smirked and said, "Goodbye alchemist."

* * *

"Sora! Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Max sitting above me.

"Max? How long..."

She replied, "Not long, that Truth guy, put us in the Gummi ship."

I looked up at her and asked, "You saw it too... All that alchemic knowledge."

She looked at me and said, "He showed you alchemic knowlage? He didn't do that to me."

I looked at her and asked, "What did he show you?"

She held her hand up and a keyblade appeared in her hand.

The keyblade was a light blue with wings sprouting from the handle.

"He said I was destined to wield a keyblade, but lacked the potential. He gave me this keyblade from my world. It's called, 'Avairus'. He also gave me the knowledge of how to use it."

I looked at her and asked with a cold tone, "What did he want for payment?"

She sighed and said, "He took some of my insides..."

I looked at her stomach and saw there was a huge smear of blood.

"He said I would occasionally throw up blood, but not offen since my body is rather strong."

I sighed and said, "He took my abitity to use Drive, my most powerful attack and defense."

She groaned and said, "I hate that guy..."

I looked at Donald and Goofy who was sitting on the bench.

"What did they learn?"

Max shrugged and said, "They don't remember, what they learned or what they paid with."

I sighed and said, "We should get going, we need to check on the others."


	8. The Little Mermaid

**Chapter 8: The Little Mermaid**

**KAIRI**

Angel bounced up and down and said, "We almost here! We almost to Alantica!"

Nudge looked at her and said, "Why are you so excited about Angel? You never been there."

I smiled and said, "Angel eavesdropped on my thought and learned a bit about where we're going. Alantinca has a magic spell on it. When we land there you'll see what I mean."

Angel looked out the window and said, "There it is!"

We looked out the window to see the castle and the huge amount of water around it.

Nudge looked at it and said, "It's surrounded by water. Do we need air tanks or anything?!"

I shook my head and said, "You won't need a thing. Like I said, this place is magical."

The gummi portal lit up and I said, "Let go for a swim girls!"

Total barked and I said, "And Total..."

We got into the portal.

* * *

I found myself swimming in a reef filled with beautiful fish.

I looked down to see my legs were gone and replaces with a pink mermaid tail.

My shirt was gone too, and replaced with a pink bikini top.

Nudge swam over to me and said, "Your a mermaid!"

I smiled and said, "So are you and Angel." S

he looked down to see a light purple mermaid tail was where her legs were.

She looked at Angel and her light blue mermaid tail that matched her eyes.

The both had one piece tops on that hid their wings from view.

Nudge squealed and said, "I'm a mermaid! Oh my gosh!"

Angel smiled and said, "I told you, this is an awesome place."

Total swam up and said, "Says you three! Look what I'm stuck as!"

Total was now a little sea turtle.

Angel smiled and said, "You look awesome Total! Your a cute little turtle!"

She hugged him.

He sighed and said, "Well I guess it not that bad."

A mermaid swam toward us. She had bright red hair and a green tail.

Next to her was a crab and a flounder.

She smiled and said, "Hello there. I'm Ariel."

I smiled and said, "Your Sora's friend! I'm Kairi."

She smiled and said, "I'm glad he found you. So what are you doing here, and where's Sora?"

I replied, "We're here on his behalf. This is Angel, Nudge, and Total."

They waved to her.

The crab swam up and said in a Jamaican accent, "I'm Sebastian and this is Flounder."

Nudge smirked and said, "Yuffie was right, animals do talk in other places."

I swam forward and said, "We're looking for something called, 'The Pearl of the Sea'."

Ariel sighed and said, "Yeah, I've heard of it..."

Nudge asked, "So where is it?"

Sebastian said, "It's the center piece of the Alantica Singing Trophy. It's to be given to the best singer in Alantica."

Ariel smiled and said, "I was going to enter, but the rules state, I need to have a team of four."

Nudge swam up and said, "We can be your team!"

I smiled and said, "Uh...Nudge, I not really a singer..."

She smiled and said, "Sure you are! You just need to sing from you heart!"

Ariel nodded and said, "That and have fun while doing it!"

She opened her mouth and sang out, "_And you and I, there's a new land..._."

I recognized the song as, Sanctuary by Utuda the Best.

I felt the lyrics flow through me and I sang out, "_Angel will fly, My Sanctuary. My Sanctuary, now..._"

Ariel continued, "_Where fear's and lies melt away..._"

I sang, "_Music will die, What's left of me. What's left of me, now..._"

Nudge looked at us and said, "You guys sound amazing together! How you know the song she was singing?"

Angel shook her head and said, "Because Namine knew it."

I looked at Angel.

Let's not tell them about Namine quite yet.

_Alright Kairi_.

Nudge looked at Ariel and said, "If you can teach us the words will sing with you."

Sebastian smiled and said, "Follow me girls, I teach you the song."

Ariel smiled and said, "You guys go ahead, I want to practice with Kairi."

Flounder smiled and said, "Alright then!"

They swam off to the castle.

She looked at me and said, "So why do you need the pearl?"

I sighed and said, "The heartless are taking over worlds again, but this time we found a way to stop them for good. We need the pearl, because it a key to stopping them."

Ariel nodded and said, "We'll be going up against some tough opponents, the sirens have entered, and they never lose."

I smiled and said, "Well we have to change that."

She smiled and said, "Let's go to the castle. The show's starting soon."

* * *

I swam up with Ariel into the castle.

A huge man with a trident swam up to Ariel and said, "Who is this, Ariel and why is she here?"

She smiled and said, "Daddy, this is Kairi, Sora's friend. She and some of her friends are helping me in the contest."

He looked down at me and said, "Your Sora's friend? He metioned you quite a bit the last time he was here. He was looking for you."

I smiled and said, "He found me and Riku."

He smiled and said, "I am King Trident, king of the ocean and Atalnica."

I bowed and said, "It an honor to meet you."

He smiled and said, "Such a politle young lady."

Sebastian swam up with the girls (and Total).

He said, "There all ready."

Angel smiled and said, "It is a really pretty song..."

Nudge smiled and said, "We're all warmed up and ready to go!"

A merman swam in and said, "The contest is begining you majesty."

He nodded and said, "Shall we?"

We all swam out the door to a stage set up outside.

In front of it sat a orchestra of sea creatures.

Sebastian swam to the stage and said, "Welcome gentle mere-folk, to The 20th annual, Alantica singers contest!"

The crowd cheered.

Sebastian continued and said, "First up is The Sirens!"

The crowd cheered as four mermaids swam on stage.

The began to sing in unison, "_Oh come to the sea, to far beanth the waves." _

_"To wear the night and days where we come and we play."_

_" Oh come to sea, don't be afraid." _

_"The heart the soul, shall not escape_."

The sang the same verse three times and then took a bow.

The crowd applauded with great joy.

Sebastian swam up and said, "Next we have Princess Ariel, and her new friends!"

We swam on to the stage and the music started.

We sang, "_And you and I, there's a new land..._."

"_Angel will fly..." _

_"My Sanctuary. My Sanctuary, now..." _

_"Where fear's and lies melt away... "_

_"Music will die..." _

_"What's left of me. What's left of me, now..._"

We paused as the music played for a moment and we began singing again.

"_I watch you, fast asleep..."_

_"All I fear mean nothing..."_

_"And you and I, there's a new land..." _

_"Angel will fly..." _

_"My Sanctuary. My Sanctuary, now... "_

_"Where fear's and lies melt away..." _

_"Music will die..." _

_"What's left of me. What's left of me, now..."_

It came to the duet of me and Ariel.

Ariel sang first, "_My heart's a battle ground..." _

Then I sang after a bit of music, "_You've shown me how to see that nothing is all it is..." _

We all sang out, _"Nothing is broken..." _

_"And you and I, there's a new land..." _

_"Angel will fly..." _

_"My Sanctuary. My Santuary, now..." _

_"Where fear's and lies melt away..." _

_"Music will die..." _

_"What's left of me. What's left of me, now..."_

Ariel sang, "_Oooooooo..._"

I we sang in the background, "_My fears..." _

_"My lies..." _

_"Melt away..._"

We all sang, "_Ohhhhhhhh..._"

The music stopped and we took a bow.

The crowd roared with applause.

I can't belive I just did that.

_We did a good job Kairi_.

Namine?

_Yep_.

Thanks for the words.

_No problem Kairi_.

We swam off stage and all the girls hugged me.

I said, "Guys, you squishing me..."

The all back out and Nudge said, "That was totally awesome! I can't wait to see the results..."

* * *

After about 20 minutes and three other acts, Sebatision swam up to the mic and said, "The winners of the Pearl of Sea trophy is...Princess Ariel and friends!"

We all cheered with excitement as we swam back on the stage.

King Trident held up the trophy and began to give it to us.

The Pearl of the Sea was a silver pearl with a strange mark in the center of it, that I couldn't make out.

I heard someone yell, "Not this time!"

A hooded figure swam up and took the trophy from the king's hands.

I yelled, "It's the Organization!"

I summonded Budding Friendship and said, "Give back the trophy!"

He laughed and said, "I don't think so little piggy..."

Nudge swam back and said, "Ari..."

He pulled down his hood showing he had bright blonde hair that laid flat on his head and wispy blue eyes as cold as snow with a scar running down his cheek.

He had a tattoo in the center of his forehead of a small crown with a heart in it.

Angel shook her head and said, "He's not Ari..."

He smirked and said, "I'm Raix, so long for now, little piggies..."

He laughed and a disapeared into a portal.

Angel and Nudge had fear in their eyes.

I said, "We need to go tell Sora about this. Now."

Nudge looked up at me and asked, "Who was that Raix guy, and why did he look like Ari?"

I replied, "Ari must have become a heartless, and Raix is his Nobody."


	9. The Son of Zeus

**Chapter 9: The Son of Zeus**

**FANG**

"So this world is all about the greek legends?" Gazzy asked.

Riku nodded and said, "Hercules, Zeus, Hades, they're all there. They even had Icarus for a little while, but..."

Gazzy smiled and said, "I can't belive we're going to meet Hercules!"

Iggy smiled and said, "Please be very descirptive, I want to know what this place looks like."

Riku smirked and said, "It mostly a huge arena with lots of coloums and fire pots, unless you go down to the underworld. Then you have to have a special charm or you'll be drained of all your energy."

Iggy smirked and said, "Got it. So any idea on where to find the lighting of Greece?"

I said, "Herecules is Zeus's son. Zeus is the god of thunder and throws lighting bolts."

Gazzy smirked and said, "So we ask Hercules about it, grab it and go."

Riku shook his head and said, "No it's not that simple, it never is. There maybe heartless on the surface of the world and Hades kind of has it out for anyone with a keyblade."

Iggy said, "Well we should be fine then. Sora has the keyblade."

Riku raised his hand and a keyblade appeared.

I stared in shock and Iggy yelled, "What's going on? The blind kid want's to know!"

I said, "Riku has a keyblade..."

Riku nodded and said, "So does Kairi and the King. So yeah, Hades has it out for me."

I looked behind Riku and the portal thing lit up.

Riku smiled and said, "That's our queue to go."

We walked into the green circle and the lights began to glow.

* * *

"Whoa..." Gazzy said, as we stood at the foot of the massive coliseums.

Riku smiled and said, "Welcome to The Colosuem of Olympus."

A man walked out with bright red hair, bulging muscles, and a thing of leather armor on.

Next to him walked a small creature with goat horns and legs but had the upper half of a small pot belly man.

Riku smiled and said, "Yo, Hercules! Phil!"

The small guys name is Phil? Man he really got the short end of the stick.

Hercules and Phil walked up to us.

Herc smiled and said, "Riku! Long time no see! Did you find him?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, we found him, he taller than you now."

Herc laughed and said, "I'll have to see for myself."

Riku shook his head and said, "He's not with us. We had to separate. The heartless are back and..."

Phil said, "We know, they were all over the coliseum, but we took care of them."

He looked at us and asked Riku, "So who are your friends?"

Gazzy stepped up and said, "I'm Gasman, Gazzy for short."

I waved and said, "I'm Fang."

Iggy said, "My name's Iggy and if you don't mind telling me what you guys look like..."

Herc rasied an eyebrow and asked, "Why? Can't you see me?"

He replied with a smirk, "Nope. I'm blind."

Herc looked at him completely shocked and said, "Sorry I didn't mean to..."

Iggy smiled and said, "It's really not a big deal, I lived without my eyesight for years and I've done fine. I the best cook in the group and I can..."

Phil said, "Yeah, that great kid, now as for what I look like, I'm a sader. A half goat, half man combo. Herc here has bright red hair, huge muslules, and leather armor."

Gazzy looked to the sky and asked Riku, "Is this place a go, or a no?"

Riku looked at him and said, "Go for it Gazzy. Be warned, you might run into a flying horse."

He smiled and unfurled his tan and white wings. He jumped up and took off into the air.

Gazzy yelled, "Iggy come up here it awesome!"

Iggy smiled and said, "Sound good to me."

He took off with his white wing speckled with little black dots.

Herc and Phil stared at the two flying kids.

Riku looked at me and asked, "Why aren't you up there?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't feel like flying right now."

Herc looked at me and said, "You have wings too!?"

I unfurled my pitch black wings and said, "Yeah."

Herc looked at Riku and said, "There's has to be a really intresting story behind this."

Riku nodded and said, "There is, but it's not my story to tell. It's Sora's."

I tucked my wings back in and yelled, "Gazzy! Iggy! Come down we need to get back on track."

The two fluttered down and landed.

They tucked in their wings and walked back up to us.

Herc smirked and said, "You guys might give Pegasus a run for his money."

Phil nodded and said, "Now you said, you came here for a reason."

Riku nodded and said, "We found a way to get rid of the heartless for good, but we need to find these special keys."

"One of which, is 'Lighting of Greece'. We were wondering if you guys know about it."

Herc nodded and said, "Yeah, it a legendary spear. My father said he would give it to the person or people who solves the three impossible task of Olympus."

Phil listed off the task, "Carry a cloud down from sky to the ground, create fire without lighting a spark or using a existing fire, and climb to the top of Mt. Olympus within 30 minutes."

Iggy and Gazzy looked at each other and Iggy said, "We'll take a crack at them."

Phill laughed and said, "I'll humor you and let you try it."

He pulled out a stone with a rune on it. He held it to the sky and said, "The challenge of three impossible has been taken up by two newcomers!"

A bolt of lighting stuck down and a man walked out.

Herc smiled and said, "Hi dad."

He smiled and said, "It's good to see you my son."

He turned to Gazzy and Iggy and said, "I am Zeus! Do you truthfully take up my chalange, in belief that you can solve it?"

The two nodded with excitement.

Zeus stood up and said, "Then let the test begin!"

A cloud of black smoke appeared and a man with blue skin, blue fire for hair, and a black robe walked up.

He smiled and said, "Well this should be fun, for a couple of minutes."

Herc said, "What are you doing here Hades?"

Hades smirked and said, "Watching these kids fail, what else! I mean the first test should eliminated them immediately..."

Riku shook his head and said, "You haven't met Iggy and Gasman then..."

Zeus said, "Your first task is to bring a cloud down to the ground."

Gazzy smirked and said, "Piece of cake."

The two jumped up into the air and unfurled there wings, gently flying up to the clouds.

Hades looked up and said, "I call cheating! Clearly they're not mortals..."

I unfurled my wings and said, "Yes we are."

Hades asked, "How..."

"We were just born with wings on our backs..."

Iggy and Gazzy flew up to a cloud and used there wings to push the cloud down to ground.

Zeus smiled and said, "You have done it, young ones. The first task is complete."

He waved his hand and the cloud went back into the sky.

Zeus looked at them, and said, "Now for the second test, create fire without lighting a spark or using a existing fire."

He waved his hand and a large stack of wood appeared.

Iggy smiled and said, "That's easy. Gazzy grab the one we made in Hollow Bastion."

Gazzy pulled out his bag, and pulled out...

"A BOMB!? They made a bomb in Hollow Bastion! This is nuts! Two kids, not to metion one is blind, make bombs!" Riku yelled.

I sighed and said, "They done this a lot more times than I can count. This is kind of their specialty."

Gazzy looked at him and said, "I'm setting it for a minute."

He set the clock and placed it in the wood.

I looked at them and said, "I would take cover if I were you."

We all ran behind pillars, except for Hades. He laughed and said, "Like that thing with create fire...Please..."

Gazzy yelled, "3...2...1.."

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The bomb detonated cathing all the wood un-fire.

Hades turned around and said, "THAT THING BLEW UP!"

Iggy smiled and said, "Oh sweet music to my ears! I love the sound of detonation!"

Zeus smirked and said, "The second test has been completed. Now for the third, you must reach the top of Mt. Olympus with 30 minutes, you time begins, now."

Gazzy smiled and said to Iggy, "80 degrees up, for about 8 miles."

Iggy nodded and said, "Race ya!"

He took off flying at lighting speed.

Gazzy smirked and said, "Your so on!"

Gazzy lept up and began flying as fast as he could.

Phil looked in disbelief and said, "Those two are going to do it. They going to pass the test!"

Hades fire turned red and said, "How can mortals be so powerfull to figure out the impossible test?"

Herc said, "Not to metion, one of them is completely blind.

" Hades fire shot up more and said, "WHAT?!"

Herc laughed and said, "Yeah the older kid is blind, sure doesn't act like it though."

I nodded and said, "That's a bird kid for you."

Zeus smiled and said, "They have done it!"

He waved his hands and they appeared right in front of us.

Zeus smiled and said, "Congratulations, you have earn, The Lighting of Greece."

A spear appeared, with lighting surging through it and it bared a mark that looked like a crown with a heart in it.

He handed it to Gazzy and Iggy and said, "This weapon allows you to summon lighting and give you two the power to never be harmed by my element ever again."

I smirked and said, "So you two can't be electricuted. Nice."

Hades looked at them and said, "This isn't over! Not by the slightest!"

He turned into a cloud of black mist.

Riku smiled and said, "Man, you guys really pissed off Hades."

Phil smiled and said, "You two offically have my respect."

Herc smirked and said, "And my help."

He tossed me a rune and said, "If you guys need me, lift up that rune and say my name. It only works once, so use it wisely."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

Riku looked at us and said, "We should probably get back to the ship. The others will be waiting for us."


	10. A Nobody is Never Meant to Exist

Chapter 10: A Nobody is Never Meant to Exist

MAX

The boys were the last ones picked up.

Sora looked at them and asked, "Did you get it?"

Gazzy held up a small spear that radiated in lighting and said, "This is the Lighting of Greece, and because of it, me and Iggy can't be electricuted. Heck, we can even control electricity."

Gazzy pointed the spear at Iggy and a lighting bolt came out of it.

It just rolled off him, it didn't even leave a burn mark.

Sora smirked and said, "I'm guessing that was a gift from Zeus."

Iggy nodded and said, "By the way, Herules want's you to visit."

Riku looked over at Donald and Goofy, who had been fairly quite since we got back from Amestris.

Riku looked at us and asked, "Why do these people look just like Donald and Goofy?"

I replied, "The world we went to doesn't have talking animals, so Donald cast a spell that made them look human."

Fang looked at us and asked, "What did it have?"

I looked up and said, "Just some very mess up stuff, a new keyblade, two new friends, and the pocket watch."

Sora held it up and showed them it. He opened it up showing the crest inside.

Gazzy looked at the date and asked, "What happened, on that date?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'll have to ask Ed when we go to see him again."

Riku looked at Sora and said, "You got a new one?"

He nodded and pulled out Equivalency.

He smiled and said, "It's called Equivalincy, and it acts as an alchemic catalyst."

He tapped it on the ground and sparks emitted from the ground.

A small statue of Ed and Al came up made completely out of metal.

I looked at him and said, "Your really getting good at that. It looks just like them, you even got the mark on the back of Ed's jacket."

Riku picked up the statue and asked, "Who are they?"

I replied, "Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother, Alphonse Elric. Ed is the one with the coat, and his younger brother is the armor."

He looked up and said, "Don't you mean is in the armor?"

I shook my head and said, "His soul is bound to the armor. He's not inside it. He is it."

He looked at the statue again and asked, "Anything else I should know about these two?"

Sora said, "Well Ed's right arm and left leg are made of metal prosthetic called automail, he's 15 years old and in the military, hates being called short, and they are looking for a thing called, the Philospher's Stone. I would tell you more, but it's not my story to tell. When we visit them again, you can ask then."

He looked at Sora and said, "You seem off Sora..."

He made his keyblade disapear and looked at his hands.

He said, "I wonder..."

He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground.

The statue began to disintegrate with same alchemic light.

I looked at him and said, "Sora you just did alchemy with no circles, just like Ed..."

He groaned and said, "Yeah, and all it cost me was my Drive..."

Riku looked at Sora and said, "Your Drive? You mean you can't do it anymore?"

He nodded and said, "As we were leaving, we encountered this guy called the Truth. He gave me knowlage of alchemy, how to do it, what things are made of, and gave me the abiltity to transmute without circles. But as payment he took away my Drive. I can't go back or he might take something else."

I was going to say something when I felt sick. I ran out of the room for a moment and threw up a puddle of blood.

I came back in and said, "If I see Truth again, I'm going to kick his ass."

Fang looked at me in horror and said, "Max..."

"You have blood on your mouth..."

I pressed my hand on my mouth and sure enough it had a bit of blood on it.

I sighed and said, "Truth, took some non vital organs from me. According to him, throwing up blood is normal, with this, but he did say it won't happen offen since I'm stronger than a normal person."

Iggy said, "Dam, that sounds horrible. So what did he give you?"

I held out my hand a summoned my keyblade.

Riku stepped back and said, "He gave you that!?"

I shook my head and said, "No, apperantly I've always had it. He awaken my hidden abitlites, letting wield my own keyblade..."

Iggy yelled, "That's kind of awesome! Well, beside's the throwing up blood part!"

I groaned and said, "Donald and Goofy saw it too, but they have no recoletion of what they saw, earned, or gave."

Riku looked at me and said, "Hopefully something not so drastic..."

I turned to Kairi and asked, "So how was Atlantica?"

She sighed and said, "We had the key in our grasp when, an Oringization XIII member stole it from us."

Sora shook his head and said, "The Orignization are back too? Dammit!"

Angel looked up and said, "It gets worse..."

"He looked just like Ari, but with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo on his forehead..."

Sora eyes widen and he asked, "Did he tell you his name?"

She nodded and said, "Raix. He said his name was Raix. He kind of sounded like Ari, but not also not like him at all, at the same time."

Sora shook his head and said, "No...NO!"

He hit his fist on the wall, leaving a small dent.

Nudge looked at him and said, "Sora...What's wrong?"

He looked at me and said in a hushed tone, "Max do you remember, how I told you a Nobody is made..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, a person with a strong heart gets their heart taken, and the empty shell moves around on it's own..."

Sora nodded and said, "Oringization XIII members are higher level Nobodies, that look like the people they're made from..."

My eyes widen as he continued, "I don't know how, but they must have taken Ari's heart, and because of that, Raix was born and he has all the abilties of his former self. He's a freakin' eraser, pumped up with the power of Nobodies..."

We all sat quitely in shock.

Sora looked up and said, "He remember's nothing about Ari, or his old life. He is a body endlessly searching for his lost heart. Unless he's like Namine or Roxas, who recovered their memories and renited with their true selves."

I looked at Sora and asked, "Who's Namine and Roxas? I never heard you talk about them before."

Kairi stood up and said, "I'll show you."

Kairi placed her hands over her chest and her body began to glow with a white light.

When the light faded, Kairi was gone, and girl almost idendical to her stood where she did.

She had pale blonde hair, shining blue eyes, and a short white dress.

She smiled and said in her soft voice, "I am Namine."

Gazzy looked at her and said, "Okay Namine, where's Kairi?"

She smiled and said, "Me and Kairi are one in the same. I am half of her, and she is half of me."

I stared in shock and said, "Does that mean you're..."

Namine nodded and said, "Yes, I am Kairi's Nobody."

Fang looked at her and asked, "How?"

She looked at us and said, "Kairi once had her heart taken from her, and because of that, I was born. But since we reunined, Kairi and I live a two souls in the same body."

I stared in complete shock and said, "That's...unbelievable..."

"Not as unbelievable as how Sora lives with these things on his back. How the heck do I even control them?! It's like moving a dam frieght train!"

I turned around to see a boy with spikey blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a white shirt on with black pants, Sora's wings and...

SORA'S WINGS!?

I yelled, "Who the hell are you and why do have Sora's wings?!"

He gave a scared smile and said, "Um... Hi, I'm Roxas, and it's a long story."

"Now, can you please tell me how these things work, Sora isn't helping much?"

I said with a stutter, "Uh...it's like a limb, think and it moves..."

He nodded and the wings tucked flat.

He smiled and said, "Thanks for that. Sorry if I freaked you guys out. Sora kind of push me out for a little bit, said you guys need to understand who we are."

Fang looked at him and said, "So your just like Namine?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm techenicly Sora's Nobody. Sora gave up his heart to save Kairi, and that's how I was created. I basicly didn't know I was a part of Sora, until I began seeing his memories, and found myself carrying the keyblade. Then we reunited, to create a single body and mind."

I sighed and said, "Just as I thought things couldn't get any weirder, I find out you have spilt personalities."

Roxas snickkered and said, "True, honestly for the time he was in The School, I couldn't talk to him, his body and mind was too weak. I tried to slip out once, only to find myself, being electucted. It wasn't till Sora fell asleep in the cave I was able to find out what happened to him over the last six months."

Namine nodded and said, "Sora's body and heart must be in tune to work the keyblade and to talk to you. His body had been so brualtly hurt, he lost his sync and couldn't contact you or summond his keyblade."

Roxas sighed and said, "Well, I better let Sora back out, he's practically bouncing to get out."

Namine smiled and said, "It was nice to offically meet you all. I hope we can be more of a help in the future."

Angel smiled and said, "By the way, Thank you for helping us in Atlantica."

She smiled and said, "I just reminded Kairi of the words, that's all."

The room once again filled with light. Kairi and Sora stood back where they were.

Sora smiled and said, "So...What did you think of Roxas?"

My eye twitched and I said, "This just gets stranger by the minute."

Nudge nodded and said, "First the whole mermaid thing, then the Ari/Raix problem, now the Sora and Kairi's douple gangers..."

Gazzy looked at her and said, "Whoa. Did you just said mermaid?"

Nudge nodded and said, "Atlantica is filled with them, and there's this awesome spell on it, where you get to be a mermaid while your there! We meet a mermaid princess named Ariel, and we sang in a huge contest where..."

I looked at her and said, "Um...Nudge, did you just say, you guys turned into mermaids while you were there?"

Angel nodded and said, "Total turned into a sea turtle too. I had a pretty blue tail, while Kairi's was pink, and Nudge's was purple."

I fell on my butt and said, "Seriously?! This is weird, even by our standers!"

Sora laughed and said, "Come on, we need to choose our next worlds we need to go to."

A map dropped down from the ceiling.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, and said, "Your disguises will still work for two more days, so let's go to a world we couldn't go to before."

He tapped his finger on a world and a blue ring went around it.

I read the world's name aloud, "Domino City. Huh? That's a strange name."

Sora nodded and said, "It has some magic there, but not many people know about it."

Gazzy walked Iggy up to the map and said, "Come on Iggy! Choose another winner!"

Iggy placed his finger on the map and it lit up red.

Sora looked at it and said, "Port Royal. You guys get to meet Captain Jack Sparrow, but be warned, this place is a definate no go on wings. Jack is a pirate and will try to minupate you, if he finds out, and be warned he's not going to give up his compass without a payment of some kind."

Gazzy smiled and said, "Pirates! I get to meet pirates! Iggy you rule!"

Angel stepped up and looked at the map. She tapped at world and it lit up pink.

Kairi smiled and said, "Aragbia, it is. We get to see Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie."

Angel smiled and said, "I wanted somewhere a bit more dry, plus this place has a big open sky that goes on for miles..."

I looked at her and said, "You've been reading minds again, with out permission..."

Sora pressed a button the map went up.

He smiled and said, "We have our destiantions, let make it count!"

Riku looked at him and said, "More than likely the heartless will be in these worlds so be on your guard."

I nodded and said, "Then let's move."


	11. A NOTE FROM SHADOW OF EYES

**A NOTE FROM THE COMPUTER DESK TOP OF SHADOW OF EYES**

**(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 0.0)**

* * *

Dear Loyal Readers of this Fan Fiction story,

Alright Folks... I am seriously stuck here...

My brain is trapped in a very serious case of writers block and I'm trying to resolve it as soon as possible.

Now I'd like to hear your opinions on the story so far and be honest about it, I won't take it personally, just don't cuss me out.

The more reviews I get, the closer to reading the next chapter you get.

**Edward Elric: **It's Equivalent Exchange!

**Seto Kaiba: **Shut it shrimp and let her talk!

**Edward Elric: **WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SO SMALL A FLY COULD SWAT AWAY?!

**Max Ride: **Calm down Ed! No one said that!

**Harry Potter: **He's just trying to prove a point Kaiba. What's wrong with that?

**Seto Kaiba: **He's being a smart ass like that one kid... Always saying he right about everything... Smart Ass...

**Dib Membrane: **I AM NOT A SMART ASS KAIBA! IN ANY CASE I'M...

**Naomi Nakashima: **He's talking about Zim or maybe Blossom... I not sure but I know it's not you Dib

**Dib Membrane: **O-O... Sorry...

**Yugi Motou: **Yeah it's alright Dib, Kaiba does that all the time

**Sora: **Geeze can we get back on track please!

**Max Ride: **Uh... Yeah, we need to focus on what Shadow was saying...

**Kim Possible: **Right... So what was we talking about?

**Astral: **I believe we were talking about Ms. Shadow's writers block and how she might be elevated of it.

**Son Pan: **Right, and the only way to do that is...

**GIR: **TACOS!

**Zoey Redbird: **For the love of Nyx... No GIR, we're not talking about tacos...

**Bubbles: **Yeah, we're talking about reviews. The more reviews for the story the more chapters, she will get done...

**Edward Elric: **Thus, Equivalent Exchange.

**Seto Kaiba: **Seriously Ed... Get a new catch phrase...

**Sora: **Yeah I really don't get it...

**Eren Yeager: **I get it... It's a lot easier to understand than how in the story...

**Everyone: **NO SPOILERS ON UNFINISHED STORIES EREN!

**Me: **'Sigh' Like I said, Reviews help me write and keep these yahoos in check...

_(All characters tackle me to the ground and yell why they aren't yahoos)_

**Me: **Guys! I meant that in a good way! We're all yahoos and we should be proud of it!

_(The all share looks amount themselves and back off of me)_

**Me: **Thank you and don't forget...

**Everyone: **REVIEW!

**Red Sachiko:** Or the Review Monster will eat you in your sleep... Heheheh!

* * *

Signed,

**_SHADOW OF EYES_**

_(and the current stars of my fanfics which you should read as well!)_


End file.
